Technical Field
The present invention relates to a type of radar apparatus called a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar.
Background Art
There are various types of radar apparatuses depending on the modulation methods and the measurement principles of transmitted radio waves. A frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar (hereinafter simply referred to as FMCW radar apparatus) is one of such apparatuses.
PLT 1 describes a technique of removing noise which is constantly mixed with beat signals (noise components having small time variability in frequency and level) in such an FMCW radar apparatus.